


Flowers and Embers

by expressoandmint



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: A Kiss, F/F, Fluff, Forests, Holding Hands, I thought this would be longer but it's fine, Light Angst, Willuz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28669374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/expressoandmint/pseuds/expressoandmint
Summary: In which Luz and Willow are dating and go to a forest.This is more of a character study, but it's Willuz.
Relationships: Luz Noceda/Willow Park
Comments: 9
Kudos: 42





	Flowers and Embers

**Author's Note:**

> I listened to Frank Ocean while writing this. 
> 
> They're kind of out of character in this, kind of not.

It's cold. 

But not too cold. 

It's nice. It's calm. It's comfortable. 

They walk together, side by side, hand in hand, fingers intertwined. 

There's a comfortable silence between both of them. Nobody says a word. The only sound audible is the crunch of leaves and branches that lay upon the ground underneath and the steady soft breathing of both girls. It's almost in sync. 

The process repeats. 

The cycle pauses once they've gone far enough into the woods to their destination. 

They stop. 

The scenery around them has changed. Small lilacs surround the trees around them. The scent has also changed very drastically. The smell of wet wood and a very faint smell of fire fills the air that was leftover from yesterday's rain with a smell of the same lilacs that cover the bottom of the trees that's not so noticable. 

There's a log right before where they stand. They walk toward it and take a seat next to each other on it. 

Luz looks up at the sky while Willow stares down at the ground beneath them. Both admire nature. 

There's silence for a while, but it's comfortable. 

Willow decides to speak up. 

"It's beautiful here. Gloomy, but beautiful." 

Luz nods. "Yeah, it is. I thought you'd like it," Luz agrees. She smiles softly. 

"I do like it. I feel different here for some reason though. I can't really place my finger on it though." Willow says. 

"Is that a good or bad thing?" Luz asks. 

"It's neutral." 

"That's good to know. I was afraid you meant it in a bad way," Luz admits. Willow shakes her head as a small smile plasters on her face. 

"No I like it, I really do. I apologize for worrying you. This is great, you're amazing. Thank you," Willow exclaims. 

Luz returns that smile. 

Willow was someone Luz adored. If you asked Luz to list the many reasons she adored Willow, it would most likely be infinite. 

Willow was sweet. She was always nice. She understood your feelings and she listened to you. She always took everyone's point of views in arguments into consideration and would always find a solution, even when it seemed that a solution was not possible.

Willow was helpful. She would always be there for you and give you advice when you needed it the most. Her advice was sure to work. Everytime she thought of advice, she would think very carefully, your crisis was her crisis and she would always be willing to do the most she could. 

Willow is considerate and positive. Always finding the good out of a bad outcome. Even when she specifically got in an argument, she was still careful with her choice of words, just so that nobody got hurt in the process. She would always think that things could have been worse and always pointed out the positive things. 

Willow's specialty was flowers and they definitely fit her personality. Willow was magnificent. 

Luz did understand something though. Willow would tend to get upset and let those feelings inside. It took a bit, but Luz was able to get Willow to talk them out with her. Willow has learned to control things a lot more and that's something Luz is proud of. 

"Do you think it might rain?" Luz asks, looking up at the sky. 

The sky was grey but there was some blue that seemed to try desperately to peek out. 

Willow follows Luz's actions and also looks up at the sky. 

"I'm sure we're fine," Willow assures her. "Although maybe it's worth finding a space we can hide under," Willow jokes. 

They both share a laugh. 

"Too bad it's boiling rain, we could have danced in the rain, that sounds romantic kind of, I don't know if that would be romantic here," Luz says. 

"You're interesting," Willow said. She let out a soft giggle. 

Never once did Willow Park expect to admire someone like Luz. She was a human after all. But there was just something about Luz that made her different from everyone else, that made her better. 

Maybe it was how Luz always radiated a joyful and bright energy, even when the scenery around her was somber, like right now for example. Luz was a ray of sunshine that never faded away. She was an ember at the darkest of times. She remained positive when everyone around her had given up. She was the happiness in times of anger and sadness. 

Or maybe it was how fearless and brave Luz had been during her whole entire stay in the Boiling Isles. She was away from home, away from everyone that she knew. She had to start all over. She had to build new friendships. She even had to build a new family. She went from doing regular human activities to using magic and fighting entities that she didn't even know existed. 

It also could have been her intelligence. She was smart, she is smart. She knows how to lift everyone's spirits, she was able to learn how to read and write runes in less than a few days, she excelled in her classes. These are things that are applauded by many. 

Although, Luz had many respectful attributes, it was definitely hard for her. Willow knows. It's something Luz doesn't like to talk about and Willow also knows this, so she doesn't pry information out of her. She'd rather Luz talk to her when she's ready rather than when she's not and Luz hasn't. 

"I know," Luz responded. "It's kind of funny to me, how things are so different. You don't know much about the human world and I didn't know much about the boiling isles and you will probably never get to know much about the human world." 

Luz pauses for a few seconds. Then continues. 

"I guess it's not funny because I'll probably forget about this place. I don't really want to, but in the future things will be different. That's a scary word." 

"What's a scary word?" Willow questions. 

Luz chuckles, but it's more of a dry one. Willow notices because she doesn't expect it from Luz, but doesn't seem to acknowledge other than in her thoughts. 

"Different. I used to embrace it, but there's two ways to use the word and sometimes it's negative. Friendships can be different than in the past. They change. Sometimes it's bad, sometimes it's good. Maybe the word isn't so terrifying, but the outcome of something being different can be. It's okay though, because meanings and everything in general changes and that's just a part of life and life is beautiful." 

"You have a very creative way of looking at life. I admire that, one of the many things I love about you," Willow says. 

Luz gives her a smile, one that resonates with the radiant energy that everyone knows and loves. She was gone for a second, but she's back. 

"I appreciate that!" Luz exclaims. 

Willow once again giggles. "You're a bundle of joy." 

Willow definitely felt different here, but it wasn't neutral anymore, definitely more positive. 

"Can I kiss you?" Willow asks gently. Her voice is soft, really soft. Luz isn't sure if she's heard this kind of tone from Willow, but she's fine with it. 

"Of course," Luz responds. 

They've kissed multiple times before, but this one seems discrete, better maybe, but who can tell. 

Soft lips brushed against each other. The kiss is gentle. A feeling of safeness arises. They pull apart. 

They both gaze into each others eyes and smile. Fingers intertwine again. The whole aura is sweet and lovely. 

Even if things change in the future, even if memories are forgotten. Maybe they were meant to be, even if it was just for the time being.

**Author's Note:**

> Omg I haven't written in so long, I am proud of myself. Anyway, i hope you enjoyed <3 Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated. Thank you for reading!


End file.
